


Desafío a las Estrellas

by DominaRED



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaRED/pseuds/DominaRED
Summary: Jeannine Granger a salido de las sombras del olvido tras un encuentro con dos Mortífagos, la guerra le ha golpeado tanto más a ella que a su hija, sobre todo por qué hay asuntos pendientes de su pasado que salen a relucir en medio del apogeo de la guerra y en un intento por proteger a su hija no sé percata que ambas se han puesto en el centro de atención de cierto mago tenebroso.





	Desafío a las Estrellas

DESAFÍO A LAS ESTRELLAS.  
El día en que murió, el cielo se había oscurecido y la luna había resplandecido con furia inminente y el viento había soplado con sublime tristeza en la espera del momento en el que su corazón dejara de palpitar, en ese preciso instante en que el destello de la muerte golpeo su pecho, por una misteriosa razón, Albus Dumbledore recordó el rostro de aquella joven bruja que yacía sobre la vieja cama de un hospital muggle.  
Su afilado y hermoso rostro de una juventud que se estaba yendo como agua entre las manos, los insólitos pero hermosos ojos color ámbar de aquella que fue su alumna volvieron a su mente una y otra vez mientras su rostro estaba perlado de sudor.  
Ella parecía estarle diciendo algo, pero no podía recordar que era lo que ella trataba de transmitirle, el recuerdo era vago, casi efímero, pero algo importante ¿Por qué lo había olvidado? Ella sostenía un pequeño bulto entre sus manos, poco a poco esos ojos llenos de luz comenzaban a apagarse y lo único que podía hacer en aquellos instantes era ver los labios rosados de la bella bruja moverse lentamente.  
Una promesa, él había hecho una promesa a aquella muchacha.  
Una promesa que estaba llevándose a la muerte.  
¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde la muerte de ella? ¿Veinte? No, había asado más años que eso, ¿Treinta tal vez? Posiblemente un poco más.  
No entendía por qué lo recordaba ahora mientras su alma moría, dejando atrás solo el cascarón que fue su cuerpo envejecido y mientras caía desde la torre de astronomía, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore recordó solamente una cosa. 

II

—Director Dumbledore, su nombre…su nombre debe ser Merope… — Suplicó la hermosa joven que yacía a un paso hacia la muerte misma.  
—Querida, desearía con todo mi corazón poder cumplir con tu pedido, pero si quieres que tu hija viva…no debes darle ese nombre por nada del mundo. — respondió un algunos años más joven Dumbledore, las lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de aquella muchacha.  
—Entonces que sea cualquier otro, aunque… siempre me…gustó el…nombre de Amelie… — susurró mientras bajaba la mirada hacia la bebé que reposaba tranquilamente en sus brazos, ignorando la penuria de su madre. La bruja recargó su cabeza sobre la almohada y observó al anciano director de Hogwarts con aquellos enormes ojos ambarinos. — perdóneme Profesor, no pude…evitarlo, por favor…perdóneme. — convulsionó en un sollozo la joven mientras poco a poco el brillo de sus ojos se desvanecía hacia la muerte, perdiendo la fuerza en aquel abrazo que protegía a su pequeña hija.  
—No hay nada que perdonar Señorita Granger. — respondió el hombre mientras ayudaba a la joven madre a cerrar sus ojos. Unos ojos que no volvería a ver llenos de alegría. 

II

Y así, con el recuerdo de la imagen de aquella joven bruja, Albus Dumbledore partió de aquel mundo, sin poder recordar si había logrado cumplir la promesa que sentía que le había hecho, pero algo dentro del último latido que dio su viejo corazón, le decía que aquella preciosa bebé que había dejado atrás su antigua alumna, había llegado con bien a donde sea que estuviera ahora. 

II

Lo último que Hermione Jean Granger había pensado tras quedar inconsciente bajo las tortuosas manos de Bellatrix Lestrange había sido en sus padres, sus rostros alegres y tranquilos, la dulce voz de su madre y las risas escandalosas de su padre.  
Podía ver bajo tanta oscuridad y dolor, el hermoso rostro de su madre, recordó el peculiar color de ojos de la bella mujer que le había dado la vida, su padre, Merlín, como extrañaba las excentricidades de David Granger, era una verdadera pena que no volvería a verlos jamás, ellos ni siquiera sabrían que habían perdido a una hija y ella, ella iba a quedar desolada al saber aquello.  
Tras unos momentos de gritos y sacudidas, las voces llamándola, Hermione se aferró a todo aquello, ella tenía que vivir, quería vivir, había mucho por hacer y su responsabilidad era ayudar a Harry a derrotar a Lord Voldemort y volver a como era antes, poco a poco la bruja de melena alborotada comenzó a abrir los ojos, vio a Bellatrix lanzar hechizo tras hechizo y exclamando a saber que barbaridades, podía sentir la estruendosa batalla, hasta que se sacudió bajo el fuerte agarre de alguien y salir corriendo a toda prisa de ahí.  
Pero antes, poco antes de que pudieran escapar de yugo de los mortífagos, Hermione Granger vio a los Malfoy agazapados en un rincón, su mirada se había cruzado con los ojos platinos de Draco Malfoy quien la observaba con asombro y miedo mezclados.  
Los Malfoy se habían quedado atrás junto a los demás mortíferos, poco después se percató que había sido Dobby quien los había salvado, pero Harry, Hermione y Ron comprendieron después de su huida que todo tenía un costo.  
Sepultaron a Dobby momentos después de que hubiera dado el último suspiro, Hermione había sostenido el pequeño cuerpo del elfo mientras Harry se sumergía en un sinfín de pensamiento tras escarbar lentamente una pequeña fosa para el amigo que les había salvado.  
La bruja temblaba mientras se acercaba a Harry y le tendía lo que quedaba de Dobby para ser honrado en la tumba, Ronald estaba a su lado, intentando ahogar el llanto, Hermione se arrodillo y recostó el cuerpo de Dobby dentro de la tumba.  
—Hermione. — llamó Harry tras cubrir el cuerpo de su amigo bajo tierra, Ronald se acercó a la muchacha que se sacudía y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, Hermione cerró los ojos y lo último que escuchó fue el grito de sus amigos llamándola por su nombre.  
El mundo se perdió para ella en el momento en que quedó bajo el cuidado de la inconsciencia, no supo absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía.  
Harry tomó a Hermione entre sus brazos, tenían que llevarla lo antes posible bajo resguardo para curar sus heridas, desconocía cuánto había pasado mientras su amiga era torturada y maltratada por las garras de Bellatrix Lestrange. 

II

La mujer observaba con profunda tristeza a la joven bruja que yacía sobre la cama, había llegado apenas unas horas antes y aun no se despegaba de su única hija.  
—¿Quién le ha hecho esto? — preguntó sin volverse hacia el hombre que se encontraba en la entrada de la habitación.  
Remus soltó un suspiro, estaba cansado, adolorido y ahora tenía que explicarle a la madre de Hermione los horrores que había sufrido su hija dentro de la mansión Malfoy.  
—Jean…—comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido por la mirada de la mujer.  
—Remus, tenemos más de quince años de conocernos, sabes perfectamente que no necesito los detalles…solo dime quien y donde… —  
Remus Lupin bajó la mirada, intentando buscar las palabras correctas para no liberar a la feroz mujer que sabía que se encontraba dentro de Jeannine Granger.  
—Fue Bellatrix Lestrange…  
—Bella…— susurró Jean el nombre de la conocida bruja. —Dejaste que mi niña fuera a la boca del lobo Remus… ¿En que estaban ustedes pensando?  
—En como liberar al mundo de ya sabes quién…Jean, te fuiste por mucho tiempo…saliste del mundo mágico sin siquiera decir adiós y…y no volviste para ver cómo estaban las cosas.  
—Sabes perfectamente que me vi obligada a irme al mundo Muggle, Remus…  
Pero ambos sabían él porqué Jeannine se había marchado apenas hubiera terminado sus estudios.  
—Yo entiendo cariño, pero debes comprender que tu hija ahora pertenece a este mundo también y fue su amor por la magia que le hizo hacer lo que se tenía que hacer…todos hemos sufrido…no solo Hermione ha salido lastimada en esta guerra Jean… tú misma fuiste alguna vez…  
—Basta Remus… no quiero habar de ellos.- interrumpió la mujer — Al menos no aquí donde ella puede escuchar.  
—Lo sé cariño, lo sé… pero por el momento te pido que nos escuches y te pongas al tanto de lo que ha sucedido.  
Jean asintió mientras Remus salía de la habitación, dejando a Jean a solas con su hija.  
Sangre sucia.  
La desdichada marca que Bellatrix Lestrange había dejado sobre la piel de su hija penetró dentro de su cerebro en el momento en que la leyó, jurando secretamente para sí misma, que iba a matar a esa bruja con sus propias manos.  
—Bellatrix Black...- susurró el nombre de la mujer a la que mataría la próxima vez que la viera, había un tortuoso pasado entre ambas brujas y una conexión profunda de la cual Jean había intentado por todos los medios romper, pero no podía, no ahora que había regresado de su autoimpuesto exilio.  
Severus Snape se alejó de la pared cuando Remus Lupin entró a la oficina, venía solo y cabizbajo.  
—Remus querido ¿Cómo está la señorita Granger? — preguntó Minerva con preocupación en sus ojos.  
—Hermione aun no despierta, pero sus heridas se ven mucho mejores Miny. — respondió el hombre mientras barría con la mirada a los ahí presentes.  
—Me alegro de escuchar que esté mejor. — fue la respuesta de la mujer.  
—¿Está su madre con ella? — esta vez fue Arthur quien había hablado, cada par de ojos ahí presente se detuvo sobre Remus, quien inmediatamente se sintió incomodo, odiaba ser el centro de atención.  
—Jean lo tomó serenamente o fue lo que proyectó.  
—Lo que significa que hará explotar a alguien. — intervino Severus mientras se cruzaba de brazos. — Todavía me…parece increíble…que la señorita Granger sea su hija.— expresó el ahora director de Hogwarts.  
Remus lo observó detenidamente, los ojos marrones del hombre lobo contra la pétrea mirada de Snape.  
—Ella naturalmente preguntó quién le había hecho esto.  
—Y fuiste lo suficientemente estúpido como para decirle. — exclamó molesto el mago de túnicas oscuras.  
—¡Es su madre, maldita sea, es normal que una madre quiera saber quién ha dañado a su única hija, Snape!  
—Es mejor que nos tranquilicemos, de nada nos va a servir perder la cabeza… lo importante es que Jeannine ha vuelto al mundo mágico. — Molly se acercó a Remus y posó sus manos sobre los derrotados hombros del hombre lobo. — Ha regresado, ha recuperado sus recuerdos y si mal no recuerdo…Jean Granger es una bruja poderosa que nos ayudará a derrotar a Lord Voldemort. — dijo suavemente la matriarca Weasley mientras enviaba una profunda mirada a Severus Snape.  
Severus entrecerró los ojos, no estaba muy seguro de eso, podía confirmar que Jeannine era una bruja poderosa cuya inteligencia estaba entre lo oscuro y lo tenebroso, de no haber sido por su larga ausencia en el mundo mágico, estaba seguro que ella misma ahora mismo estuviera catalogada como una bruja oscura.  
Aunque de no haber sucedido aquel ataque hace tantos años, seguramente la bruja hubiera continuado siendo la misma chica alegre y poderosa que había conocido.  
—Lo sé Molly, es bueno tenerla de vuelta. — fue lo último que Lupin dijo antes de girarse hacia la entrada, el ruido de la puerta al abrirse lo había interrumpido.  
La presencia de Jeannine Amelie Granger había sido como encontrar una moneda con la misma cara por ambos lados, una rareza que debería mantenerse a la mano.  
—Severus Snape. — susurró la mujer mientras se adentraba a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. —Cuanto tiempo, querido. — continuó diciendo mientras se dirigía hacia él, deteniéndose solo a un paso frente al hombre que había compartido estudios hace casi veinte años.  
—Granger ¿O debo llamarte Greenwood? — ante la pregunta, Remus se tensó ante la mención del apellido de soltera de la madre de Hermione.  
—Yo en realidad siempre fui Granger, Greenwood es…fue una fachada. — susurró la mujer mientras levantaba ambas manos y sostenía el rostro de Severus Snape. — Es bueno verte, Severus Snape. — dijo mientras lo liberaba y se alejaba de él. — Ahora, querida Molly, Arthur… ¿quiere alguien ponerme al día, por favor? ¿Y dónde está el profesor Dumbledore? — preguntó la mujer ante la miradas atentas de los demás.  
—Merlín nos ayude Jean, se nos olvidó de cuanto te has perdido. — susurró Molly mientras torcía la tela de su blusa entre las manos. — Querida, el profesor Dumbledore ya tiene un tiempo que se fue de este mundo.  
El profesor estaba muerto, las palabras retumbaban dentro de su mente, Jean, con sus ojos color miel se giró hacia Severus, la bruja que había estado tanto tiempo fuera del mundo mágico simplemente tenía un nivel de intuición más elevado que cualquier otro.  
—Muerto, el profesor… el profesor Dumbledore se ha ido… ¿Cómo? — preguntó la mujer con la voz desquebrajada.  
—En un intento por salvar a Draco Malfoy. — intervino Remus no antes de enviar una mirada sigilosa hacia el antiguo profesor de pociones.  
—Malfoy… ¿Él es…?  
—Hijo de Lucius y Narcissa, así es. — respondió Remus. — Jean, hay mucho que contar y no sé por donde comenzar esto es, muy largo y no tenemos tiempo, sería mejor que esperáramos a que los demás llegaran y poder ofrecerte un conjunto de información más complementaria y rápida de contar.  
—Remus Lupin, estuve fuera por casi veinte años, entiendo que es la misma cantidad de tiempo en información de la que me he perdido…primero que nada dime en qué clase de problemas han estado involucrando a mi hija. —  
—En nada que ella misma no haya decidido…involucrarse. — intervino Snape mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre el pecho y la observaba.  
—Por Merlín y Nimue… — Susurró la mujer mientras se sentaba en una de las viejas sillas. —con solo escucharte Sev, intuyo que es grave…muy grave. —susurró la mujer mientras observaba al hombre de cabello oscuro.  
—No tienes ni idea. — fue lo único que dijo Snape.  
La tenue luz que lograba apenas penetrar por entre las cortinas de la casa de los Weasley comenzaba a picarle en los parpados a la bruja de cabello castaño que yacía sobre la cama, poco a poco Hermione comenzó a sentir los efectos de los momentos ajetreados de unos días antes.  
Imágenes de lo que había pasado golpearon su mente una tras otra, desde el momento en que fueron atrapados por los carroñeros, las frías manos de Bellatrix Lestrange sobre su piel hasta la muerte de Dobby, Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó rápidamente mientras liberaba un fuerte grito.  
Dobby, el cuerpo delgado del pequeño elfo que les había salvado la vida era lo último que Hermione había recordado. La joven bruja se estremeció cuando un dolor punzante con ardor comenzó a molestarle en el brazo izquierdo.  
Bajó la mirada y se percató de la herida cubierta en vendajes con un asomo de sangrado, la joven mujer sintió temblar el cuerpo, las lágrimas comenzaron a amenazar con caer por sus ojos.  
Sangre sucia, la loca de Bellatrix Lestrange le había dejado una marca maldita en el cuerpo. Las lágrimas frías comenzaron a caer por sus ojos.  
Poco a poco comenzó a ponerse de pie mientras comenzaba a sospechar del silencio que reinaba dentro de la casta de los Wesley, cosa bastante sospechosa.  
Se puso la sudadera pero no antes de soltar un quejido, el tejido le había rozado la herida aún fresca de su brazo y le había sacado un gemido de dolor. Merlín, no sabía cómo iba a superar eso, aun podía sentir su cuerpo tembloroso por los cruciatus de Bellatrix.  
Comenzó a andar lentamente abrazándose a sí misma, tenía que buscar a Harry y a Ron para verificar que estuvieran bien.  
La puerta se abrió lentamente, la joven sonrío al ver a Neville entrando seguido por Harry y Ron.  
—¡Hermione, me alegro tanto de que estés bien! — gritó el muchacho quien se abalanzó sobre la bruja. — ¡Está bien Hermione, ya estás en casa! — continuó diciendo Neville mientras la abrazaba.  
—Lo sé Neville, gracias.  
—Hermione, me alegro mucho de que te encuentres mejor.  
—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera, Harry? — preguntó la muchacha.  
—Tres días, Mione. —fue Ronald quien había respondido. — Merlín, creí que te íbamos a perder Hermione, si no fuera por…  
—Lo importante es que aquí estas con nosotros, Hermione, nos metiste un buen susto.- interrumpió Harry tras darle un golpe en el hombro a su amigo.  
—Lamento mucho haberlos preocupado. — Hermione carraspeo la garganta, apenas había despertado y por lo que sabía habían pasado varios días tirada en la cama inconciente, era normal que no pudiera tener total control de su cuerpo. — Me gustaría comer algo si no les importa, chicos.  
—¡Por supuesto Hermione! Deja voy a traerte un poco de comida, no es necesario que bajes…— se ofreció un apresurado Neville, tras salir de la recamara, Hermione, Harry y Ron se quedaron a solas.  
—Merlín bendito Hermione, parece como si un centauro hubiera pasado sobre ti. — murmuró Ron acercándose a ella. Hermione pudo notar que tenía moretones en el rostro y caminaba con una leve cojera.  
— ¿Ustedes están bien, Harry, Ron? — preguntó ella tras darles un vistazo.  
—La que se llevó la peor parte fuiste tú Hermione, no deberías preocuparte por nosotros, solo fueron golpes y rasguños pero tú…  
—No te preocupes Harry… estaré bien.  
—Por favor Hermione, no te hagas la fuerte por Ron y por mí, sabemos de primera mano que sufres de pesadillas, la señora Weasley tiene que administrarte una dosis de poción de dormir sin sueño. — Hermione bajó la mirada ante las palabras.  
—Pero todo va a estar bien Ron, lo prometo. — dijo la muchacha tras sonreír. Harry y Ron devolvieron el afecto, el trío se sumergió en un fuerte abrazo.  
—Te extrañamos Hermione. — susurró Harry Potter mientras envolvía a sus amigos entre sus brazos.  
Los tres amigos se quedaron ahí unos momentos más, entrelazados entre la alegría y el cansancio, unos más que otros. Ignorando el hecho de que muchas cosas habían sucedido en su ausencia.  
Jean se cruzó los brazos mientras observaba como la pequeña sala en la casa de Molly se llenaba con los miembros de la famosa orden del fénix, nombre que por supuesto Albus Dumbledore había otorgado a su pequeño grupo de magos y brujas.  
Estaba ella temblando y tratando de controlarse, entre lo que le había contado Molly, Remus y Severus, todo parecía un mal sueño, una pesadilla de la que se tenía que despertar.  
La mujer comprendía severamente que James y Lily Potter habían muerto para salvar a su hijo, un niño profetizado, aquel que iba a derrotar al que no debe ser nombrado. Cerró los ojos al recordar el atroz nombre que había adoptado aquel Mago.  
Su hija, su preciosa niña se había visto envuelta en toda esa aventura de terror que se cernía sobre el joven Harry, la viva imagen de su padre, aunque sus ojos los había heredado claramente de Lily, sonrío ante el recuerdo de la pelirroja. Habían sido muy buenas amigas.  
—Entonces ¿Cómo estamos parados ante esta guerra? Los he estado escuchando hablar sobre redadas y conspiraciones pero ninguno da una solución concreta de cómo vamos a derrotar a….al que no debe ser nombrado. —  
—Es algo que nos gustaría discutir junto con Harry y los muchachos, Jean, es complicado por que como debes saber no somos un gran número, estamos luchando contra el Mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, por el momento vamos a esperar a…  
—Por favor Remus, se que hay cosas que podría hacer…ayudar.  
—Estuviste ausente mucho tiempo Jean… no creo que.  
—No vayas por ahí, Lupin. — lo detuvo Snape mientras se alejaba de la pared y enfrentaba a la madre de Hermione. — Greenwood debes entender que hay muchas complicaciones por el momento, el señor oscuro se está volviendo más poderoso y está tratando de hacer que uno de sus mortífagos se infiltre en la orden… los demás miembros no van a confiar tan fácilmente en ti, no cuando llevas muchos años fuera del mundo mágico, ahora hay algo que quiero preguntarte… ¿Cómo y porqué fue que recuperaste tus recuerdos?  
Jean y Severus se enfrascaron en una batalla de miradas, ambos sabían cómo es que Jean había perdido sus recuerdos cuando aún era una bruja, aunque recuperarlos había sido mucho más doloroso de lo que había sido perderlos.  
Ella amaba el mundo mágico, estaba enamorada de su poder, de la manera en que su energía mágica recorría sus venas y su cuerpo y salía disparada por su varita, sonrío mientras recordaba aquellos días.  
—Fui oblivada. — confesó la joven mientras veía la reacción de sorpresa de los que estaban frente a ella.  
—Jean pero… ¿Quién? — preguntó un anonadado Remus.  
—Fui yo. — dijo después de unos segundos de silencio, Molly y Arthur se miraron uno al otro, Remus se acercó a Jean y la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió un poco.  
—¿Tú misma…pero por qué? ¿Qué razón te hizo…? — pero la pregunta había quedado en el aire, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, Severus se pellizcó la nariz, estaba cansado, no había dormido nada desde el momento en que había sido informado del regreso de la mujer.  
—Necesitaba olvidar…cosas. — dijo simplemente mientras se alejaba. — cosas que no estoy lista para revelar, pero yo…había modificado el hechizo para recuperar mis recuerdos en determinado momento pero…  
—Pero la terca de tu hija, sin saber de tu pasado acudió a oblivarte de nuevo…  
—Sí, y como el hechizo que coloqué sobre mis recuerdos aún no cumplía con los requerimientos para surtir liberar mis memorias, el hechizo que Hermione me lanzó debió causar algún efecto sobre mi hechizo.  
—Aun no nos dices cómo fue que recuperaste tus memorias, Jean. — preguntó Minerva con tranquilidad, pero todo ahí presente sabía que había una ligera sospecha en su voz.  
—Solo hay una cosa que puede romper un obliviate, Minerva… — susurró la mujer mientras desviaba la mirada hacia Severus. — Sé que mi hija intentó por todos los medios mantenerme asegurada y lejos de los peligros de la guerra, pero fui encontrada, todos sabemos cuan posible es que una víctima de Obliviate recupere sus memorias a través de la tortura. — no sabía por qué de repente comenzaba a sentir los labios resecos, como si hubiera pasado tanto tiempo sin beber agua, había tantas cosas que debía decir, pero no sabía por dónde comenzar.  
—Querido Merlín… —sollozó Molly. — ¿Los mortífagos dieron contigo y tu esposo? — preguntó Molly con sus enormes ojos cristalinos, Jean volteó a mirarle y le sonrío.  
—No sé cómo fueron a dar conmigo, por lo que se, Hermione nos modificó los recuerdos a mí y a David para que saliéramos del país, pero fuimos interceptados.  
—Esto no es bueno, Hermione no dijo mucho ni a tantos sobre sus planes de sacar a sus padres de Londres. — intervino Arthur un poco preocupado por ese detales.  
—no recuerdo mucho, fue toda una revolución, mi esposo fue…asesinado justo frente a mí y yo…yo no sabía nada en ese momento, Dios mío…yo…yo dejé morir a…  
Minerva se acercó rápidamente hacia la mujer más joven, el abrazo mientras esta estallaba en lágrimas, había estado en shock todo ese tiempo maldito desde que había llegado a la madriguera.  
—Mi esposo está muerto por mi cumpla, si tan solo yo…  
—No podías hacer nada ante Dolohov y Yaxley, Greenwood. — intervino Severus desde su sitio, Jean se apartó de Minerva para observar con obvia sorpresa a Snape.  
—¿Fue Antonin y Corban? — preguntó la mujer quien se acercó rápidamente hacia el pocionista, Severus frunció el ceño ante el arrebato de la mujer, quien lo sujetaba por las solapas. — ¿Lo sabías, como estás informado de eso, Sev? — el brillo de sorpresa y preocupación resplandecía dentro de los ojos claros de Jean Greenwood, tanto Molly, Minerva y Remus se habían dado cuenta que había algo más que solo nombres.  
—Todavía no es el momento, Jean, me temo querida que deberías tomarte un descanso, has llegado apenas esta madrugada, debes estar agotada.  
—No pude reconocerlo… llevaba esa ridícula máscara…— murmuró la mujer. — Está bien Minerva, haré lo que me pides, estaré con Hermione, supongo que tengo que…Dios mío…tengo que explicarle todo esto.- susurró la mujer mientras se cubría los ojos con la palma de su mano. — esto no hace más que volverse más difícil. — dijo tras salir corriendo de la pequeña habitación. 

II

Antonin Dolohov no quería ser el pobre diablo que llegara ante el señor Oscuro para informarle que la sangre sucia madre de Hermione Granger se había escurrido entre sus manos, habían logrado asesinar al indeseable macho, pero como veía las cosas desde su perspectiva, daba igual quien fuera el infeliz que le informara a Lord Voldemort de su misión fallida.  
Corban Yaxley andaba a paso alargado a su lado mientras subían los escalones hacia la entrada de Malfoy Manor y al igual que él, se mantuvo pensativo, debían tener cuidado con las palabras que iban a elegir para informar sobre su fracaso a medias sobre su misión.  
Habían ido en busca de la sangre sucia amiga de Potter, pero lo único que habían logrado encontrar era a los padres de la desdichada inmunda, aunque habían logrado asesinar al padre, ni Corban ni él habían logrado sacarle ni una pizca de información a la madre.  
Ambos magos se detuvieron justo frente a la entrada, las puertas se abrieron poco a poco.  
—Esto es una maldita mierda. — susurró su compañero mientras daba un paso dentro de la enorme mansión. —Ve pidiendo a Snape una poción energética por qué de aquí no vamos a salir erguidos, compañero.  
—Solo tenemos que informar que la sangre sucia no se encontraba ahí pero que nos deshicimos del padre. — respondió Dolohov simplemente, con ese remarcado acento extranjero que lo caracterizaba y aunque llevaba más años de vida dentro de tierras inglesas, jamás se interesó tratar de verse como algo que no era. Un jodido inglés.  
—Amigo, si tan solo el señor oscuro fuera tan fácil de complacer. – le respondió el hombre mientras ambos se dirían hacia el despacho donde seguramente serían torturados por su fracaso.  
—Hicimos lo que nos pidió, solo deja de lloriquear ¿quieres?  
Ambos hombres detuvieron su andar cuando se encontraron con un demacrado Lucius Malfoy que intentaba salir de la mansión.  
—Pero mira nada más si es nuestro viejo amigo, Lucius Malfoy… no te vez muy bien compañero. — saludó Corban con toda la intensión de burlarse del Mago rubio, Lucius se estremeció cuando fue golpeado ligeramente en el hombro por Yaxley, Antonin entrecerró la mirada, no cabía duda de dónde provenía Lucius, evidentemente había sido castigado por algo que había hecho mal.  
—Mejor de lo que van a estar ustedes si no llevan buenas noticias a nuestro señor. —murmuró Lucius continuando con su camino, murmurando infamias tras perderse en la lejanía.  
Antonin y Corban siguieron con la mirada al patriarca Malfoy, el hombre que alguna vez que anduvo con elegancia y orgullo por todo el mundo mágico ahora se encontraba en una deplorable situación, Antonin no podía decir que sentía lastima por el hombre, el mismo se había buscado la desgracia tanto para él como para su familia. Uno de los elfos había anunciado la llegada de ambos mortíferos, las puertas abriéndose era lo único que les había dado la bienvenida, Corban y Antonin entraron al despacho, siendo Lord Voldemort lo primero que visualizaron dentro de las cuatro paredes, el Mago tenebroso parecía estar concentrado escribiendo algo a toda prisa. Dolohov recorrió con la mirada la habitación, ahí mismo se encontraban los hermanos Lestrange y Bella siendo adorno al señor oscuro a su lado, la mujer sonreía al observarles, jugando con uno de sus largos y oscuros rizos, ella sabía algo, fue lo que había pensado Corban al verla.  
—Estoy muy ansioso por escuchar buenas…noticias…Dolohov, Yaxley. — la voz serpentina del Mago oscuro, quien dejó la pluma del tintero y levantó la mirada hacia ambos Magos.  
—Mi señor.- hablaron en unísono los recién llegados, arrodillándose frente a Lord Voldemort.  
—¿Encontraron a la sangre sucia? — preguntó el señor Oscuro con una tranquilidad aterradora, Bella sonrío aún más cuando lo vio tomar su varita, acariciándola de un lado a otro con sus delgados dedos, fue Corban quien levantó la mirada hacía el hombre.  
—Encontramos a los padres de la sangre sucia, Mi señor, pero no encontramos rastro alguno de la sangre sucia Granger por ningún lado. — Antonin no levantó la mirada, pero tampoco había cometido el error de permitir que su voz temblara.  
—Así que la sangre sucia continua desaparecida, interesante ¿Han traído a los padres como rehenes me imagino?  
—No mi señor, hemos dado muerte al Padre pero… — Corban se estremeció ante el repentino oleaje de poder que les golpeó, percatándose del pequeño pero abrazador error.  
—Crucio. — se escuchó el simple pero frío susurro mientras la carcajada de Bella hacía eco.


End file.
